Break Time - KakaSaku fanfic
by SLZimmerman
Summary: Kakashi is training Sakura when suddenly, he can't control himself anymore.


"Good try Sakura-chan, you just have to work on your aim and think of what my moves could be, counter-attack before I make them. Ready to try again?" Kakashi says, smiling.

"Can we take a break? We've been at this for hours," Sakura sighs, clutching the stitch in her side.

"Yeah but just remember, practice makes perfect. You want to be as good as Sasuke and Naruto don't you?" Kakashi says, sitting on the grass.

"Of course I do. A five minute break won't make that big of a difference Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says.

"No it won't. You'll get there, don't worry about it Sakura-kun. I believe in you," Kakashi says, smiling at Sakura.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says, blushing. They sit together for a while, silent, until Sakura turns to Kakashi.

"Do you think that Sasuke will ever come back to Konoha?" Sakura says.

"No. I honestly believe he won't. On his own. In my opinion, if Naruto can't bring him back, no one can," Kakashi says, shrugging.

"I don't have feelings for him anymore, but I still love him. I hope he comes back," Sakura says, looking at the ground. Kakashi leans over to her, pulls her chin gently, unexpectedly.

"He will," Kakashi whispers. They're eye to eye and Sakura blushes.

"Kakashi-sensei," she sighs, touching his cheek hesitantly.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful when you fight. I tried, but I just can't help myself anymore," Kakashi says, pulling her face even closer. Their lips are almost touching, just a centimeter apart. Sakura feels a tingling in a place she hasn't felt tingling in since Sasuke left. Before she can stop herself, she gently pulls down his mask. It gets caught on his top lip but the catch just makes her tingle more.

She gets the mask free, pulls it slowly below his chin, and then his lips touch hers. In a wet, greedy, hungry way. Sakura closes her eyes as Kakashi slides his tongue into her mouth, explores it. Her hands tangle into his sweaty hair as his touch her back, slip under her shirt. She tentatively feels the outline of his lips with her tongue, moves to his teeth, the roof of his mouth. The kiss gives her a feeling she has never felt before. His touch leaves her skin tingly and craving more.

His hands slip up her back, touch her spine, her shoulder blades. Sakura never knew such places could feel so good being touched. She lets go of him, backs up.

"What is it?" Kakashi says nervously, his hands starting to withdraw.

"Come here sensei," Sakura growls, pulling her shirt over her head. Kakashi hesitates, but Sakura takes his hands, cups them against her breasts, pulls herself to him, and then their lips meet again.

"Sakura," Kakashi moans into her mouth, which sets Sakura's body tingling more intensely. She wraps her arms around his neck, tangles her fingers in his hair, pulls herself close. But then, he backs up a little, just enough to break the kiss.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Sakura says, dumb-founded. Has he not been feeling what she is? Is he turned off by her hunger?

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I want to, I want to so badly, but you said it yourself. I'm your sensei. I'm here to teach you, not have sex with you. Plus, the age difference. It's wrong," Kakashi says quietly.

"Age doesn't matter. I'm older now, almost an adult. I can make my own decisions, sensei. You're teaching me what love is, aren't you? Kakashi-sensei please, I want you, all of you. I want to feel your hands, your body, you. Please don't leave now, please," Sakura whispers. Tears well up, she's afraid he will really leave her here, leave her here to deal with the feelings that have bubbled to the surface. But then his mouth is back against hers.

"I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you," Kakashi groans, his lips tickling hers. She smiles as his hands unclasp her bra. Her breasts come out of it, throbbing and craving his touch. Her nipples are rock hard as his mouth closes around them, bites them gently. She moans as he pushes her down onto the grass, kisses her breasts.

"Kakashi," she moans as his mouth slowly trails down her stomach, making its way to her belly button. His tongue makes her skin prickle. By the time he passes her belly button, her crotch is on fire with all the tingling. Ever so slightly, Kakashi pulls down the top of her pants, reveals her, little by little. His tongue follows the pants and the slowness drives Sakura wild.

She rubs her nipples, feels their hardness, as Kakashi's tongue reaches the burning place. He licks her tentatively, feels her clit. It feels so good; his name escapes her mouth again. Her own hands trail down her stomach, to his hair. She tangles her fingers in it as his mouth closes around her. His tongue explores, gently. Sakura shivers as another moan escapes her. Kakashi pushes her skirt to her knees and licks her. Gently, he spreads her thighs apart with his hands.

As she tries to open her legs for him, they can't go any further because of her skirt. She giggles as he hurriedly takes them off of her. Now she's completely naked, lying on the grass in front of her sensei.

"Kakashi," Sakura sighs as his mouth finds her again. She opens her legs, spreads them wide and feels Kakashi's hands stroke the inside of her thighs. She touches herself as Kakashi's tongue enters her. She can't help the sounds of pleasure that escape her now as he slides his tongue, almost expertly. Her hands stay against his hair, pushing him into her without meaning to. Right before Sakura can feel herself climax, Kakashi stops, rears onto his knees.

In one swift movement, Kakashi unzips his pants, reveals himself. Sakura gasps.

"You're much bigger than I thought, sensei," Sakura sighs.

"You have thought? Damn, you're sexy," Kakashi breathes as he presses himself against her. He inserts himself, lies on top of her. She can feel his hot breath against her ear, wraps her legs around him. It feels good, so incredibly good. Kakashi presses his lips against her jaw line. His hand strokes her face, his fingers gently brush her jaw line on her other side. She gasps with pleasure, just this touch is filled with emotion.

Their hips move together, like dancing. Sakura's back arches, every once in a while, as a particularly powerful feeling courses through her. She's close to climax, and she can feel it. She can't stop gasping his name, moaning and screaming. His breathing is in her ear, so hot and sexy. Her nails dig into his back as he presses her harder, faster.

"Faster Kakashi-sensei," she screams, tilting her head back and pushing her hips faster. He complies and it feels so very good.

In one more, hard push, Sakura feels herself orgasm. It gets all over Kakashi's pants but he doesn't seem to mind. He, too, comes inside of Sakura and lets out a final big breath, one he was holding in. He rolls off of Sakura, onto his back, and laughs. His pants are wet around himself, where they touched Sakura.

"Five minute break, huh?" Kakashi says, a smile in his voice.


End file.
